


wanted

by fe3hsock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, brief toe-sucking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hsock/pseuds/fe3hsock
Summary: Hapi/f!Byleth praise kink with pampered Hapi for the kink meme
Relationships: Hapi/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	wanted

“Oh, fuck,” Hapi mutters, her bottom lip still stuck to Byleth’s for a split second, when they break apart for air.

“What?” Byleth has a smile you could almost call sneaky etched into her face. “You can’t think I didn’t want this.”

“It’s just –” Hapi can feel her cheeks burning, and they get all the hotter when Byleth draws her fingers, then her tongue, across the spots of red. Byleth sucks on her chin as Hapi tries to find the right words, and it should be ridiculous but it only feels like Byleth can’t get enough of her skin’s taste. “Oh, Goddess. I had such a big embarrassing crush on you.”

Byleth draws back. Her fingers move to Hapi’s arms, slipping up under her sleeves in a way that seems unbearably intimate. Her thumbs rub over the pulse points on her wrists and it feels unbearably intimate, both in the comfort of it and because Hapi can imagine those fingers doing the same thing in parts of her body that are decidedly covered by her many layers of clothes right now. “I had such a crush on you too.”

“No way.”

“Look at you, Hapi.”

Byleth doesn’t give her a chance to reply before she’s kissing her again. Hapi opens up beautifully under her lips; maybe because she’s used to not sighing, but she makes gorgeous noises that she swallows up into her own mouth. Her tongue tastes like rich and rare spun sugar and Byleth draws back to suck right on it. Seeing Hapi’s eyes pop wide at the motion is its own reward.

“Ch-Chatterbox…”

Carefully, Byleth pushes her fingers into Hapi’s hair. She’s wanted to feel that riotous fuchsia for so long, and it’s soft and tangled at once. It feels like a miracle that she can muss it up further; they call Byleth blessed by the goddess, if not the goddess herself, but surely she must be the one _touching_ a goddess now. The diadem in Hapi’s hair falls to the floor with a clatter.

“I’ll show you how much of a Chatterbox I can be,” Byleth says, as she spots kisses across Hapi’s forehead. Her skin is sun-warmed even after hours underground now. “I’ll tell you just how good you taste, you feel. You’re beautiful, the funniest and liveliest girl I ever knew.”

Hapi lets out a chuckle. It’s half-nervous, half-horny as hell. “Fuck.”

Now Byleth’s smile is outright wicked. “I’m going to do that to you, yes.”

“Uh, are you sure that’s a good idea? Sighing, it’s, you know. Kind of a bad idea for me.” Hapi should really break away, she should get up and walk out of the room. But instead she clings to Byleth, her eyes going straight to the long stretch of skin exposed as she undoes her collar. Goddess, there’s so much, and _Goddess_ , that’s definitely areola –

“So you won’t sigh. You’ll only moan. And scream.” Byleth’s hands find Hapi’s sides, back, hair. She shoves them together, no grace in it, like she needs Hapi’s own mouth to breathe, like she’d suffer if they were apart one second more.

“Get in my lap,” Byleth says between kisses, hard and desperate enough that Hapi’s sure she’ll have bruises on her lips tomorrow. She doesn’t think she’ll mind. “I want to feel all of you.”

It takes a moment, but Hapi rises up using the strength of her thighs – don’t think she doesn’t notice the way Byleth looks at them with fire in her pupils – and settles over Byleth’s lap, straddling her. She has to pant into Byleth’s mouth, but she gives her breath after breath and burns for her.

“You’re so _sexy_ ,” Byleth whispers, as she grabs the scarf still stupidly around Hapi’s neck. “Even with this… ridiculous thing…”

The scarf unspools with almost no urging at all and Hapi surges forward, shoving her most intimate parts against Byleth’s, at the thought that the professor is _undressing_ her. Even through the layers and layers of cloth, she feels the throb.

Much like Hapi herself before, Byleth’s eyes stay on the exposed flesh. Hapi blushes again, warmer even though she didn’t think it was possible, when she remembers just how much skin she exposes underneath that stupid scarf.

“Stay just like this,” Byleth urges. “I can’t wait to – _mmmf –”_

And for lack of a better term, Byleth shoves her face into Hapi’s breasts.

Hapi moans, bellow-loud. You could never mistake it for a breathy sigh. Byleth runs her tongue up and down the split that makes up her cleavage, tongue swirling over and over in the sweat streaks there. “You’re making me so _wet_ ,” Hapi manages to get out, her voice sputtered and weirdly low even to her own ears, thinking of how she feels slippery and loose between her legs and tits alike.

Byleth’s eyes flick up to meet her own. “I can’t wait to eat your pussy,” she says, “if you taste this good right here.” She walks her fingers over Hapi’s rabbit-fast heart, then moves her mouth to the dip where neck meets shoulder. “You’re delectable, Hapi, Goddess _fuck_ eating fish in the dining hall when I have all this right here.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that fa – aagh, oh Goddess!” Hapi outright yells, not that she’ll admit that, when Byleth _bites_. The professor pulls back and Hapi can feel the sharp marks on her neck, but she doesn’t give a damn. She’d take a whole necklace at this point.

Byleth’s eyes are an otherworldly green. “Leaving my mark on you,” she breathes. “Me, _touching_ something so perfect, and _everyone_ is going to know. Shit. _Shit_.”

And with that, she slides her hand down between her own legs. She still has her ridiculous shorts on, her skimpy stockings, but she rolls fingers over and over, until she’s bumping crotches with Hapi.

“Uhhh, fuck –” The sensation is unreal and Byleth’s fingers aren’t even on her, just her knuckles bumping against her clit through layers of clothes, sending an electric jolt through her every time.

“Yeah, you said it, beautiful. Fuck this.” Byleth pushes Hapi down on the bed, then scoots over her until she’s straddling her right over her stomach. Hapi wants to be self-conscious, she’s soft and squishy there, but she can feel just how hot she’s made her Chatterbox with all her softness and squishiness, the proof is right there. “I want _these_.”

And she flips down the fabric at the edge of Hapi’s strained top, exposing her huge breasts to her gaze.

If Hapi thought Byleth was ferocious before, that had nothing on her now. Byleth is on her in a flash so fast Hapi could swear the Goddess _was_ helping her somehow. Her hands and lips, her tongue, they’re _everywhere_.

Hapi’s toes curl inside her boots and she more or less yowls as Byleth sucks on her tits, tongue lapping from one nipple to the other. Byleth’s hands cup her breasts and outright _force_ them into Byleth’s mouth, like she could drink them down.

“You’re so fucking –” Byleth sounds frenzied as she releases one nipple with a wet, raunchy pop and moves on to the other one – “Goddess you’re gorgeous. I’m going to stay in your room, right down here in Abyss, and _eat you out_ until they drag me out of here.”

“Goddess,” is all Hapi can moan back, throwing an arm over her face. She’s boiling hot everywhere, except where it’s almost unbearably slick.

Byleth runs her palms over Hapi’s breasts. Sensation arcs through her, even as Hapi notes with some pride that Byleth’s hands don’t quite cover them. “I see the pagan altar every time I’m here. It should be _you_ up there, Hapi. Your hair, your eyes, your _tits_ , your _clit_ , let me _worship_ you –”

With that, Byleth slides off the bed to kneel on the floor. She kisses a boot tip, and though there’s no skin contact Hapi shudders at the intensity of it. Byleth never breaks eye contact as she slides Hapi’s boots off, lifts Hapi’s foot, and lowers her mouth around her toes.

“Oh, geez. You really don’t have to do – uhhh, fuuuuck –”

Byleth grins around the toes in her mouth – sweet, like all the rest of Hapi, she knew they would be – as her fingers crawl up Hapi’s inner thigh. They’re not even anywhere too interesting, but the higher she goes, the warmer it is. It’s so tempting, but she can’t go there, not yet. She has to keep worshipping.

There’s a little regret as she moves her mouth away from Hapi’s feet and her hands away from her thighs, but that all fades away as her fingers reach the finicky laces on Hapi’s bodice. Every touch makes Hapi shudder, and Goddess, Byleth hasn’t even put her fingers or tongue _inside_ her yet.

But she really wants to, so she takes another step toward it and undoes the laces, one by one. She urges Hapi to sit up so she can peel the bodice away from her body, then drinks her in.

“My stomach is okay?” Hapi asks, hating the inkling of doubt in her own voice. She doesn’t even have the full question out before Byleth’s mouth and hands are all over her again, giving her gut, her big fleshy hips, as much attention as her tits.

“This is my answer,” Byleth gasps, and she sounds like a wild animal more than herself. She moves both hands down to massage at Hapi’s belly and hips. It would almost be soothing, if Byleth didn’t have a nipple in her mouth and her clever tongue wasn’t forcing damned near every thought out of Hapi’s mind.

“Come like this,” Byleth orders, rolling her own hips over and over against Hapi’s thigh in a desperate need for friction. “Then I’ll get you naked.”

She _bites_ Hapi’s nipple, hard enough to send shockwaves through her. She soothes it over with licks, and that, with the combination of her hand pressing down hard _just_ above where Hapi really wants – _needs_ – it, sends her shuddering hard into orgasm.

“ _Byleth_ – fuck me –” She isn’t even sure how she manages to moan it out, but in the next instant Byleth is rolling her stockings and smallclothes down the length of her legs, studding kisses as she pulls them off and Hapi’s fully naked at last.

“Fuck _yourself_ ,” Byleth says, and she doesn’t sound smug any more, just overwhelmed. “I mean it, I want to see it. Only a goddess like you could show me how to touch yourself. Do it.”

She sits back, almost infuriatingly prim, but Hapi can’t help but respond instantly. She would normally warm herself up, fall in love with the feel of her own breasts in her hands and the expanse of her hips, but now if she got any hotter she’d explode.

Her pussy is so wet that she’s easily able to slide in three fingers, and she grins as she does it, melting into the stretch. Her thumb flicks over her clit. It’s so fucking swollen, and she feels full to the brink with pleasure throughout every inch of her body.

“It’s good,” she moans, amazed she can even get words out. She meets Byleth’s eyes. They’re focused right on her cunt, on every small movement of her thumb, the pump of her fingers. “Would be better with your hands.”

“Make yourself come,” Byleth says, in a voice that’s steel with a quiver running through it. “You’re the only creature beautiful enough to be worthy of it.”

“You fucking… sweet-talker…” Hapi grits out, then orgasm gushes over her own hand. “Huh. Never did that before.” Her shaky voice betrays her nonchalance. “You –”

She doesn’t even have time to offer before Byleth is sucking Hapi’s fingers into her own mouth, running her tongue up and down in the creases between them.

“Wow,” Hapi says, weakly. Byleth is _moaning_ around her fingers, going _mmm mmm mmm_ every lick she takes, every hard suck. Then she pulls back from Hapi’s hand.

“It’s been torture waiting to touch you,” she says, then lowers her hand between Hapi’s legs.

Fuck. _Shit_. Hapi knows the feel of her own hand, and by this point she’s pretty damn good at reaching climax on her own. But it’s got nothing on the way Byleth fills her up and shoves fingers into her, like she already knows she can take it and wants it this hard and fast, like she _has_ to be inside her. It’s got nothing on the way her thumb rushes over her clit, fierce as Byleth is in any battle.

Hapi tumbles over into orgasm, tears leaking out of her, before she even has time to get used to the touch. She presses her hips up, starving for more more _more_.

“Did anyone ever fuck you, Hapi?”

“Yes.” She isn’t sure how she’s even getting words out. She’s too sensitive to come again already, but every time Byleth thrusts her fingers inside her there’s a new sexy little jolt that makes her hips push the fuck back, getting her even deeper. The men, the women, they didn’t matter, but they happened.

“Did anyone ever _worship_ you, Hapi?”

“Only you,” she gasps out, and it’s true. “P-please, you feel so good…”

“You’re the one that feels good,” Byleth says, and Hapi can’t tell if her voice is completely still or a wreck. “Amazing. You’re so beautiful, burning hot, soaking _wet_. You’re shaking apart on my fingers and it’s incredible. I really am going to drag you out to the altar, make everyone watch me make a _feast_ of you. But only I get you.”

“Goddess –” It’s practically a squeak but Hapi doesn’t care. Only the fingers spearing into her folds matter, only the rough-slick slide over her clit, only Byleth’s voice telling her she’s gorgeous and good and so _wet_ and _hot –_

It’s really not a surprise when she comes again. Hapi’s previous limit was twice, and then she got bored with touching herself. Now she’s seriously thinking about truly letting Byleth stay in her room and fuck her all the damn day long, war and monsters be damned.

“Please let me taste you,” Byleth begs. She lowers her head and licks the underside of her breasts, so intimate and almost strange that it nearly makes Hapi orgasm all over again. “You taste so good here –” her nipples – “here –” her neck – “here –” the underside of her arm – “here –” her stomach – “here” – the juncture of her thigh, her tongue lolling there over and over, so so so close –

“Devour me,” Hapi says, in a voice she’s never heard from herself before, one so heavy and deep and lost in pleasure that she could almost believe she really is the Goddess Byleth speaks of.

From the first touch of Byleth’s tongue to her cunt, the first millisecond of her lips sucking on her clit, Hapi gives up all pretense of control. She grips the sheets hard enough to tear them and pushes her cunt right up against Byleth’s face like a command in itself. And Byleth was right, there’s not a sigh to be heard, but moans and guttural noises she couldn’t imagine she could make.

Byleth’s tongue is fierce and fast. If it’s possible, Hapi gets even wetter with the spit running down Byleth’s chin; it’s like she can’t control herself, too wild with the need to eat Hapi out, until she’s drooling from it. She knows she comes, once twice three times, but it’s all a gush of incredible sensation and starts to blend together.

“You taste so _gooood_ ,” Byleth drones, sounding drunk. “So fucking – delicious – I can’t even stop doing this –” She licks all the way up Hapi’s pussy, from top to bottom, until she curls her tongue around her clit and flicks flicks flicks. Hapi should maybe ask first, but she can’t help it, her thighs clamp hard around Byleth and force her down all the more. Hapi feels every _breath_ in her cunt.

“Yeah, baby,” Byleth rasps out instead, before lowering her fucking amazing mouth to feast on her again.

Byleth stops talking much after that. She’ll occasionally lift her head to whisper _taste so good_ or _goddess_ , and bite the flesh right below her bellybutton or suck her tits for a minute, but for the most part she’s more than busy right in Hapi’s cunt. Hapi loves Byleth’s words, but she doesn’t need any more praise, she can hear it right there in the orgasms that roll through her, her tongue against her clit, her fingers slotting into her again and fucking her sopping and rough.

She hears it all, hears _beautiful, needed, wanted, gorgeous, sexy, even more delicious than I thought._

She can all but see herself on an altar, spread out just like this. Kind of a little freaky to think of the others in Abyss seeing it, but she’s not so sure she’d mind as long as she had Byleth there to crest her over these waves over and over.

_Goddess_ , Byleth tells her, tongue alternating slipping inside her and rolling against her clit. And then, simply: _Hapi._

Goddess only knows how much time passes, and how many orgasms wrench their way all over her body, before Byleth moves up to her side and kisses her. Hapi just melts into it, more pleasure than human.

Byleth grabs Hapi’s plump ass, massages it hard with her fingers and pushes them together, and it’s all Hapi can do to moan into her own taste all over her mouth. Byleth wasn’t wrong; she tastes amazing, sugar with a tang to it.

“Thank you,” is all Hapi can say when the kiss finally breaks apart. Byleth’s still got her hands on her tits. “Chatterbox, you didn’t even –”

“I think I had my fun.” Her clothes are still on, but she’s grinning, so Hapi figures she must mean it. “Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait for you to fuck me into next week. But that was the best sex I had in my life. And you want to know why?”

“Yeah?”

Byleth kisses her swollen mouth just once, gently. She props herself up with her elbow and smiles down at Hapi, and it’s warm and kind and real. She takes in her whole body with her eyes – disaster hair all the way down to the toes – but it’s a careful, loving sweep, nothing lecherous about it.

“I got to do all that to one amazing woman.”

Words alone can’t make Hapi come. Probably. She’s willing to try, with Byleth. But they sure as hell can make her awfully, and truly, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was an okay fill!


End file.
